miosan_mythologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Thalus Mord
Thalus Osvald Mord is the current Hernsir (Commander-in-Chief) of the Druid Army and Navy. Thalus is perhaps the greatest Hernsir that has ever lived and one of the most headstrong and powerful commanders that there has ever been in Druid history. Thalus, or the 'Broken Bear' as he is known to his brethren, is a calculating, brutal and cunning leader, known for winning the Druids many hard-fought battles against the Witch menace. Thalus commands with complete control. Not a single order he gives is viewed with skepticism or doubt of competence because of both his intelligence and his humble beginning. Thalus was an incredible left-handed swordsman, a very rare skill in the Clandom as swordsman were typically right-handed. Having such a natural talent with a blade it was envied throughout all of Siglunes. These blessings made him aggressive and brutish, accentuating his typical Druid-like, icy traits and attributes. However during a hunt, the Ice Wolf Lupus tore his left hand from its socket, crippling him as a fighter and reducing him to a civilian. It is this story, of a man who lost everything that made him valuable but fought through it regardless that bolsters the men and women under his command, who would happily follow him into the depths of Bavros on his word alone. Thalus was gifted with the Mark of Aquelia allowing him to manipulate and control water, however he uses it mainly to control ice and use it as a deadly and unforgiving weapon against his enemies. This also has allowed him to tame the volatile sea-life that surrounds Siglunes waters. Appearance Thalus is a rather young-looking druid with short hair but a long, scruffy and braided beard with many scars webbing his features. He wears traditional plate armour, pelts and trinkets like many other Druids with many additional medals and honours adorning his plating. His left arm is a bulky metal prosthetic including five fingers and a thumb with the fingers all replaced with long, sharp, blades, earning him the name 'Steel-Claw'. Personality Thalus is remarkably more calm and level-headed than most Druid warriors, having a fierce anger and icy rage but very rarely releasing it, allowing his critical thinking to take hold instead of blind rage.He is far more calculating and quiet than many other Druids, he has been humbled by his experience with the Ice Wolf Lupus, it was because of his rash and inconsiderate decisions that caused him to lose his most treasured gift. He has modulated his life and personality to be fare more reserved and only speaks when he has to. Abilities It is said that Thalus is a combattant of greater strength than even Valgard Witchbreaker, the Great Jarl himself, having a greater intellect, a sharper wit and better skill with weapons than he has in battle. Mark Thalus incorporates the strength of his mark with general combat on a very frequent basis, often covering his blades, his fists or other weapons in layers of sharp ice to use as weapons, forming his own weapons of ice as well as firing it like a projectile at a target. This is done to make up for his sudden decline in skill after Lupus ripped off his left hand. Equipment * Is - (Pronounced EEss) Old Druid for 'Ice', Thalus wields an large, traditional Ulfberht blade forged from Hyperionite and is the hereditary blade that is passed on from one Hernsir to the next and has never been chipped or broken and has always remained sharp and true. * Halastjarna - Druid for 'Cometfall', Halastjarna is Thalus' personal shield. Halastjarna bears a master-crafted replica of his sigil with messages of intimidation and carvings of comets, wolves and fire all cut from Pure Hyperionite, unlike Valgard's incomplete Hyperionite shield. * Steel-Claw - A Brutal prosthetic limb made by the finest smiths. Thalus is equipped with a steel prosthesis that can be (and usually is) fitted with a long claw on each finger, however it can be entirely replaced with one of his many weapons. * Stormwall - Thalus' highly ornate precious set of plate armour, edged with the finest gold and cut and set with priceless gemstones, echoing that of the Druid's god of war, Tyrson. * Pelt of Lupus - Eventually, Thalus returned to brutally murder and skin Lupus the Ice Wolf, currently wearing his pelt as a status symbol. Lupus was a wise, old and aged alpha-wolf, one of the oldest and most infamous wolf in Siglunes. Having a single kill-count higher than some warriors in the Druid army. Thalus then returned and with his weaker hand, he struck him down and wears the old wolf's pelt. * Sleipnir - The Greatest of all Odinsteeds, Sleipnir is revered as the strongest, fastest and greatest horse of the Siglunes continent and is only granted to the Hernsir of the Druid Army and Navy. She has had three riders, all, with her help, have accomplished deeds deemed impossible to baser Druids. Category:Druid Category:Warrior